


Are You Sure About This?

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky, Top Rhodey, Workshop sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Tony, Bucky, and Rhodey had been dating for a long while now. They were in a happy and healthy relationship, able to talk about almost everything. When Tony had down days, the other two were there to cheer him up, show him how good life could be. And Tony did the same for them. Sometimes, though, they still had hiccups in their daily life.But, ultimately, that was ok, because they were ok.Maybe that was why Tony felt safe enough to just say what he thought with them. Maybe that was a deciding factor in why Tony blurted out that he wanted both of them, inside him simultaneously.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Are You Sure About This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuraKaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKaw/gifts).



> YAY PORN! Well, feelings and porn.
> 
> I started all the kinky things a while ago, but suddenly my brain decided it only wanted mushy feeling thingies anymore. So, I am very happy that I managed to finish this one!
> 
> Dear [Purple_ducky00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00), thank you so much for beta reading this weird Porn/Fluff hybrid! You helped me out tones on really short notice.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I swear, this is the last for my **TSB** Fills:
> 
> Collaborator Name: Fighting_for_Creativity  
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square filled: K2 double penetration  
> Ship/Main pairing: WinterIronHusband (Bucky/Tony/Rhodey)
> 
> And for my **BBB**  
>  Collaborator Name: Fighting_for_Creativity  
> Square: U4 Bucky/Tony/Rhodey

Tony loved his soldiers. 

There were days when Tony’s mind told him of all the horrible things in the world. All the death and gore and the terrible humans and the suffering of everyone. On those days Bucky and Rhodey would hold him against their warm bodies and whisper sweet reassurances.  
  
Told him they would be with him. 

That although the world was all those things, there were good things as well. 

That there were volunteers working to support the people who can’t.

Rhodey would point out that there were people petitioning, demonstrating peacefully for a change.

James would tell him about all the good they did as Avengers, how many bad humans they stopped with their work.

And both would always tell him how much he did, with the galas, being Iron Man, visiting pet shelters and visiting babies in the NICU.

Then, when Tony would look at them, eyes less haunted and more hopeful than he felt most times, they’d kiss him and proceed in telling him on a personal level how wonderful life was.  
  


During the lazy Sunday mornings with breakfast in bed; or the team movie night, cuddled between his boyfriends; or even working in the workshop during which Rhodey worked on his own project while Bucky played with the bots or worked on the cars, Tony could believe them.

\------

Tony and his boyfriends were in the workshop once again. For a while now, Tony had been considering bringing up another of his kinks, or well, something he’d really like to try. So far the mood hadn’t seemed right, but he could feel the anticipation bubbling underneath his skin and _knew_ sooner than later he’d blurt it out.

After hours of working, Tony stretched. Startled by his hands hitting something solid behind him, Tony yelped, earned him chuckles from both his boyfriends. Groaning, Tony craned his neck to look at Bucky, who stood nearly attached to his back.

“What’s it, Buckster?”

“Rhodey and I were wondering if you’d like some fun times?”

Tony’s pupils dilated immediately. Fun times meant sex, and workshop sex was one of the things all three of them were **_really_ ** into. Even though Rhodey bitched about the unsanitariness of the ‘shop and Bucky complained about the far too small couch, Tony knew how much his boyfriends enjoyed it. Otherwise they wouldn’t reject his proposition to head upstairs every single time.

A sound close to a purr emitted from his chest. Tony smirked at Bucky before replying, “Fun times, huh? You two gonna show me a good time?” 

For good measure Tony turned as much he could and threw a sultry look towards Rhodey. The black man simply snorted. ‘ _Prick_ ’

Before Tony could start bickering though, Bucky’s metal fingers gripped Tony’s jaw tenderly and made him look at Bucky once more. The Super Soldier’s eyes were filled with love and hot burning desire. “I’d sure as hell like to, sweet thing.”

That man should not be allowed to drawl like that unless Tony was supposed to be driven to an early grave thanks to a heart attack. Maybe that was why all careful planning was blown out the window and he just blurted: “I want you both.”

Rhodey huffed in amused before he came over and started, “We know that Tony but who do you want to start-”

“You don’t get it honeybear. I want you,” and he pointed at Rhodey, “and you”, this time his palm rested against James’ chest, “to be in me simultaneously.”

The silence that followed was suffocating, awkward in a way it never had been between them before. Slowly, carefully, Tony withdrew his hand. He didn’t dare to face either of his boyfriends. Their silence was rejection enough. 

The smallest man around turned away, hand reaching the nearest tool. Tony felt cold in the face of their presumed rejection and disgust. He could hear his boyfriends starting to shuffle, in his mind’s eye he could see them exchanging disgusted looks and trying to communicate how to let Tony down easily. 

Pressing his jaw together, Tony inhaled deeply breath through the nose. His eyes were closed for just a tiny moment. Then the engineer turned around again, trying to joke away the tension.

Before he could do so much as open his mouth though, Rhodey was reaching out for his hand, gently encompassing Tony’s left with both of his. A tiny bit of confusion settled into Tony by the strange mixture of emotions on his honeybear’s face.

“Do you…”, Rhodey coughed, “do you mean that, Tones?”

Risking a glance sidewise to Bucky, who by now had squatted down and was resting his warm big hand on Tony’s knee. Bucky looked at him with wonder and excitement and adoration.

Feeling the warmth coming back into his body Tony locked eyes with his oldest friend and lover. His lips parted into a soft hopeful smile, his voice not much louder than a whisper, “Yes.”

One simple word, yet the reaction was enormous. Rhodey’s hands tightened, a low primal groan emitting from the colonel's throat. Bucky was even more reactive. His hand tightened its grip onto Tony’s knee, metal hand reaching out for Tony’s other hand, colorful swears falling from his lips. “God, damn. Honey. Tony. Yes, fuck, please. Yes… Gosh, Sugar I’d- fuck that’s so hot. Just the image.”

Rhodey coughed a bit, obviously trying to play it cool, asked in a rough voice, “How… Have you- What I’m trying to ask is, did you do research on this? Do you know which positions work and how to get there without hurting either of us?”

Beside the low simmering lust pooling in his lower abdomen at their reaction, the warmth of love finally reached every last inch of him. Tony knew why Rhodey was the one that asked this. For several reasons, some of which were Tony’s past tendency to dive headfirst in bad things, Rhodey wanted to make sure Tony wasn’t hurting _himself_ with another impulsive decision. But if Rhodey had only asked about Tony’s comfort, they all knew Tony would have shrugged it off, no matter if it’s true or not. In contrast, Bucky didn’t ask this because Tony had more than once taken those words of care and twisted them into rejection, distrust, and belittlement. 

Tony’s and Bucky’s conversations were haunted by their histories, both individual and collective. Yes, they were in love and happily so. Yes, they did all those mushy love dopey things ascribed to teenage romance. But sometimes, especially in very vulnerable situations like this one, they still tended to twist each other's words. Tony knew it was already less so now than in the beginning, but sometimes he-

“Hey, genius, no escaping into that brilliance of yours.” Bucky’s voice was so so soft, it _hurt,_ in the best way. Chuckling Tony faced the still squatted-down soldier. Playfully, he pursed his lips and then winked. After, he looked back to Rhodey, finally answering him.

“I did some research when that thought stopped being a stray thing and kept creeping up every now and then.”

And Tony told them, shared what he had found, and went as far as showing them some videos for positions and preparations options. 

The Jameses looked at each other for a moment. If it wasn’t so damn hot that Tony had done all this research to make sure that they would be prepared, if- and that had been a big if for the genius- they ever decided to indulge him, they’d be laughing and making jabs at Tony being such a nerd. After all, who does a chart on how different preparation methods, in relation to their boyfriends’ dick size, would affect the fit later.

The three of them were in a weird state between aroused and sobered by the research and Tony’s small lecture on the subject. 

\------

When Tony had finished, Rhodey had nodded decisively and started to take off his clothes, soon followed by Bucky and Tony. The three men had then migrated towards the couch, kissing softly, hands brushing every now and then.

At the couch, Rhodey took charge. Sometimes Bucky liked to be guided and by the way, the bigger man had kissed, a chaste press from those plump lips, Rhodey was 99% sure that this was one of those instances. Testing that theory, he straightened his shoulders and fixed his best colonel stare on the Sergeant. “Barnes, get on the couch and start stroking your body. Hands stay away from that pretty cock of yours.”

Bucky keened and nodded eagerly, hurrying to comply. Next to Rhodey, Tony stood, eyes fixed on the lean muscles and gleaming metal caressing and stroking the beautiful man. Quirking an eyebrow towards his best friend, Rhodey waited.

Not two seconds later he found himself with an armful of genius. Hot kisses trailing his jaw and neck, lower bodies pressed flesh together, cocks hard between them. Tony’s soft hair tickled Rhodey for a moment as Tony nuzzled the juncture of Rhodey’s clavicle and neck. His eyes shut for a moment, before he got a grip on himself again and firmly but gently gripped Tony’s hips, pushing him a bit away. 

“Not me, honey. Go over to our poor Sergeant. Help him pleasure himself. But no touching the cock, ok?” 

While Bucky wanted orders, Tony needed requests, and Rhodey was happy to provide. A tender smile which soon turned sultry and cocky graced the engineer’s face. “Will do, Rhodey.” 

Then Tony sauntered over to Bucky, whose eyes trailed every movement. Soon enough Tony was straddling Bucky’s lap, kissing the super soldier fiercely. Rhodey went to get the lube bottle from a cupboard a few feet away from the couch. When he turned back, he needed to squeeze his cock so he wouldn’t come on the spot.

Tony was bent in the most delicious way. Presenting his ass for whoever would walk in to see, a thin layer of sweat already covering his body, making the light reflect tantalizingly. Rhodey’s eyes glided over the smaller male’s form before snapping back to where his lovers were connected. Tony was sucking on James’ nipple, while James stroked his other one into hardness. James’ cheeks were flushed, lips parted, breathy exhales bordering on moans and groans escaped him. 

As far as Rhodey could see, both his lovers’ cocks strained, leaking pre-come already. Gulping down his impulse to just screw their plans over and fuck into Tony like this, or order James to fuck Tony while sucking off Rhodey, the colonel went back to them.

He directed James’ face gently towards his own. Their kiss was anything but gentle. Hot, wet tongues slid against each other, teeth lightly scraping over brushed lips. Placing one knee on the couch, Rhodey shuffled as close as possible, feeling Tony’s body brush against his. 

Tony’s throat felt dry, and his body felt on fire when he risked a glance towards his lovers and saw their heated kiss. Unwillingly he interrupted them with a needy whine, squirming on Bucky’s lap to push back the building orgasm. Both Jameses looked at him, faces barely apart. Blushing in shame for interrupting, Tony’s words stumbled over themselves, “S-sorry. Didn’t I mean I’m a bit- but I didn’t want to-”

Bucky’s cool left hand settled comfortably on Tony’s hip, a tender smile on the soldier's lips. “‘m good, sugar. No trouble here.”

Rhodey nodded at that and put a bit distance between them again, but not before stealing a quick kiss from Tony. “You’ve got a point though, Tones. It’s about making you ready for us, not us making out until we come like teenagers before we got to the main course.”

Then he tossed the lube to Bucky and winked, “Sarg, do your job and get this lovely man ready for your dick.”

A wicked grin and a cockish, “With pleasure, sir,” was all the warning Tony got before the cap was opened, lube squeezed messily out of the bottle, spilling over Bucky’s hand and dripping on Tony’s stomach. Yelping because the lube was still cooler than his body, Tony leveled Bucky with a withering glare.

The glare lasted until Bucky grabbed Tony's hip with his left hand firmly and got his right index finger over Tony’s entrance, circling it teasingly. Letting his forehead drop to Bucky’s chest again, effectively pressing his ass against Bucky’s hand, Tony groaned as the finger slipped inside.

The super soldier took his time preparing Tony. Usually, they’d work up to three, sometimes four fingers into the smaller man before one of them entered and the other prepared the one not preparing Tony, or fucked into Tony’s mouth. Their sex life was full and satisfying and Bucky loved every second of every new and creative or old and loved wicked way to have fun with his lovers. 

But for this, Bucky patiently worked Tony into a writhing mess, leaning back as much as he could, to allow more space for Tony to rut against him. When he felt the resistance thriving way after the fourth finger, Bucky carefully tried to insert his thumb. However, a pained yelp and tensing body stopped him. Rhodes was there in an instant, large black hands rubbing Tony’s back, chapped lips whispering soft endearments and encouragements. Bucky could feel the tears on his shoulder and extracted the tip of his thumb again, relieving some of the pressure from Tony’s entrance.

“It’s fine, Sugar. We’re good. I’ll stop.”

Soft sobbing reached the soldiers’ ears and Bucky locked eyes with Rhodes, seeing the same concern he felt reflected. Starting to pull his fingers out, Bucky was rather surprised when Tony shook his head violently and clenched down on the fingers, trapping them unless Bucky wanted to hurt Tony.

“Do..don’t… Just…” Tony’s voice was hoarse from all the groaning and moaning, yet the insecurity, the fear of having failed, evident in those broken syllables. 

Despite his arousal, Bucky cared for Tony's comfort more and thus asked gingerly, “Just what, Tony? Sweet thing, you’ve been so good for us already. Whatever you want, I’ll do it. So, what is it, Tony?”

The full-body shiver was felt and seen by Rhodey and James. Then, after a short while, Rhodey heard the haltingly spoken request. “Can I ride you for a bit? I think I’ll relax better that way…”

“If that’s what you want, go ahead, Tones. Do you want to ride Bucky or me?”

“Bucky…”

Rhodey pressed his lips on Tony’s cheek, making the genius look at him after, “No problem there, love.”

They shuffled a bit, Bucky’s fingers slipping out of Tony’s ass, Rhodey finally fully seating himself as close as possible beside Bucky, and Tony got back to ‘properly’ straddle Bucky. He raised his hips, felt Rhodey’s hand go for Bucky’s dick, directing it so it lined up with Tony’s far too empty hole. They exchanged glances before Tony let himself slowly sink down, and Rhodey pulled his hand away.

Both Bucky and Tony moaned when Tony was fully seated, Bucky bottoming out.

From there they formed a gentle rhythm of Tony lifting his hips, Rhodey’s hands steading him, and Bucky withdrawing and then pushing towards each other again.

All the former tension left the three and soon enough Tony was moaning in pleasure again, begging for Rhodey to fill him even more.

To manage this, they needed to prepare a bit more. Rhodey got up, fetching the lube bottle, and directed his lovers to lay down.

James somehow managed to grab onto Tony in a way that they stayed connected while James changed into a lying position. Thanks to the lack of space, Tony was forced to stretch his legs behind, starting to lay down on top of James.

While James held Tony tightly so he could not do much more than buck, Rhodey found his way behind Tony, pressing the younger man flat down with one hand. 

“Uhg.” While the engineer went willingly, he couldn’t help the soft sound escaping his mouth. It was uncomfortable to be filled with James, not allowed to ride him anymore and then being pressed chest flat down on James, aching cock inside him and his own between them.

“Shush, Sugar. You’re doing so good for us already. Keeping still. Following our lead and- holy, gosh, Rhodey warn a guy, ah~”

Both Tony and James moaned when Rhodey carefully, slowly, inserted the tip of his index finger along the big vein on James’ cock.

”Please- more- Rhodey... I- please!”

“No can do Tones. Fuck, you’re hot like this.”

“Rho-Rhodey,” Tony’s voice was little more than a broken whimper.

“I can barely fit two fingers beside our soldier boy here. I’m not gonna risk it.” Even though Rhodey was really _really_ tempted.  
  
“No-not fair…”

“Let me stretch you real good, honey. Maybe another time we can do both James and I in you. But right now neither you nor James will be able to be patient enough.”

“God damn, Rhodes… stop teasing us… ugh fuck. Your fingers there- are… fuck. This is good.”

  
“Think you can get off like this?”, he asked teasingly, pressing against Bucky’s dick as good as he could.

The answer came in the form of broken moans and James bucking his hips up, pulling Rhodey’s finger with him a bit more into the tight heat.

It was dirty and hot and so damn sexy, that Rhodey had trouble staying level headed enough not to do the unreasonable thing and try to force his own dick in.

‘ _Another time,_ ’ he promised himself before shoving those thoughts away to focus on his two whitering lovers. 

“James, you’re still good to hold him like this?”

“Hm.. Yeah, I think.”

“Why do you want him to hold me like- Ah- Rhoood-ah-dey. Ung- ah.”

Tony’s moans and gasps were music to his ears as Rhodey steadily rubbed and scissored his fingers inside Tony and against James’ cock. With this it didn’t take much longer until first Tony and immediately after James came. Rhodey felt the cum dripping on his fingers, and withdrew. For a moment he stared at his cum dripping fingers with fascination. Without realizing it, Rhodey’s formally unoccupied hand sneaked around his erection and he began to jerk himself off. 

Tony rested on James’ broad chest, cum spilled between them. The engineer didn’t care in that moment as he was still blissed out from that intense orgasm. Wincing, as James moved his hips barely enough for him to slip out, Tony risked a glance behind himself. 

If he was any younger, Tony would be hard again. 

Dully aware of Bucky’s cock twitching against him, Tony’s eyes stayed glued to their third. Rhodey was jerking himself off, beautifully snapping his hips in the nearly punishing pace meeting the movement of his hand. Sweaty skin tight over corded muscles, the flush of exertion slightly darkening his already dark skin.

Then Tony’s eyes snapped towards Rhodey’s other hand. Wide eyed he couldn’t stop the moan and shudder from his body as Rhodey started to _lick_ Bucky’s cum from Rhodey’s fingertips. From experience, the smaller brunet knew how salty bitter all of their cum tasted. Tony also knew from experience that Rhodey had a _thing_ for salty and bitter stuff.

  
  


Bucky’s hands gripped his hips tightly, nearly painfully so, but in this moment both brunets were too transfixed by their boyfriends mastrubation.

Rhodey looked straight at them and then- “Tones...Bucky, gosh-ah- _fuck_!” 

He spilled over Tony’s ass and lower back, cum mingling with the one from Bucky dripping out of Tony’s hole and running down on Bucky’s legs. 

\------

After the three got their breathing under control again, Rhodey went for a washcloth they had stored in the workshop just for cleaning themselves after sex.

Tony sat up feeling mildly disgusted by the stickiness before he got the washcloth and cleaned first himself, then Bucky. After Bucky, Tony walked over to the sink, washed the cloth out, and went to Rhodey, cleaning him, even though Rhodey was more sweaty than anything else.

Like every other time afterwards, Bucky gathered Tony against his chest, metal fingers playing with Tony’s curly hair. Rhodey settled with his chest on Tony’s ass. Early on, they had realized that despite Tony loving to be in the middle of their cuddle pile, the youngest male just couldn’t handle the compression of his ribcage.

They had experimented til they found the most comfortable way of laying together with Tony in the middle on the small couch in the workshop. Tony found it worth it every failed try and slight panic he had felt during those times he couldn’t breath normally.

When the endorphins ebb out of the blood flow, the anxiety announced itself back. Tony had offered them to be both in him, fucking him simultaneously, cumming in him. But because he couldn’t handle the slight discomfort of Bucky’s thumb in him, they got to a point where Rhodey wasn’t able to prepare him enough to slide in too. Worrying his lower lip, and furrowing his eyebrows, Tony felt shame and disappointment for his failure.

“Hey, Tones.”

Tony’s attention was drawn to Rhodey, “Hm?”

“Stop worrying. It was fantastic for me.”

“For me too, sweet thing. That was a brilliant idea of yours.”

Tony wanted to argue. He wanted them to be as disappointed in him as he was, but their warmth and their gentleness stopped him. Maybe, just maybe, he could agree with them without their usual dance of _what ifs_ and _should haves._

“Also, we’re just working you up. Next time we try three of my fingers.”

Bucky chuckled, Tony moaned and Rhodey grinned.

“Love you, Honeybear, Buckybear.”

“Love you too, Tones, Bucky.”

“I love myself as well, but you two too!” 

Needless to say that Tony and Rhodey tickled the soldier as best as they could.

Yep, they were ok. They were going to be ok in the future as well. Tony was rather confident about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kura, bebs, I promised you a WinterIronHusband fic. This isn't the one we talked about but it is one! *smile* Hope you enjoyed it😘


End file.
